Damodred, Anise
:"The Force is not a tool for us to blatantly or casually throw around. We are the tools of the Force. Through us, the Force shapes the galaxy." :-Anise Damodred, 4 BBY Anise Damodred was the younger sister of Marissa Strykia and a Jinsai Gai'din, born to House Damodred in 54 BBY. A Force-sensitive, Anise always felt that she was different, almost shunning her Force abilities. Anise was an ambassabor to Drauron for the Antrixian Commonwealth prior to the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth. She was the mother of Rashara “Sabre” Damodred. History Early Life Anise was the youngest child born to House Damodred. Being the little sister to Marissa Damodred-Strykia, Anise did not despise her position in the birth order. Instead, she embraced it. If her older sister did something or went in one direction, Anise would do something entirely different, mostly to maintain her individuality. Jinsai Training Anise was found to be Force-sensitive at a young age, which prompted her parents to attempt to guide her into the Jinsai Order. Within the Jinsai, Anise was quick to bond with other initiates and form friendships. Almost always maintaining a calm, tranquil appearance, Anise began to be noted for the power that lay underneath her tranquility. Using her abilities in the Force, Anise continually demonstrated strong power, tempered with persistence and patience. Her Jinsai Master quickly gave her the honor name "Ocean". When she moved on from training with a master to her individual training, Anise chose to enter into the Daughters of the Blade society, rather than return to Relka and marry. As a Daughter, she began focusing on her Jinsai training even more, studying to become a Gai'din and a future diplomat for the Commonwealth. At the start of the Clone Wars, Anise was placed in a unit serving as a rapid response force near the Maridis/Jaso Sector border. Anise was involved in the defense of bacta shipments at various times, along with repulsing Separatist attacks near and along the Ithic Corridor. In 24 BBY, Anise and her group of Daughters of the Blade and Jinsai were asked to move to the Peruvian Sector, where Anise would act as Ambassador for the Commonwealth within that sector. It was also during this time that Anise met a young Antrixian officer by the name of Taless Bashere. Later Life Anise stayed on as an Ambassador for the Commonwealth until the end of the Clone Wars. When Order 66 was issued, Anise and her fellow Jinsai battled their way off of the planet Drauron and went into hiding with a small group of Antrixians. It was during this time that Anise discovered that she was pregnant also. Making her new home on the remote, forgotten world of Yasirah, Anise went about adjusting her life to her new situation. Always wondering if Taless was alive or if he had died during the Imperial attack on the Commonwealth, Anise held on to hope that the Force would help her find peace and some day bring her love back to her. Post Antrixian Purge Anise had been in hiding on the planet Yasirah since the fall of the Commonwealth to Imperial forces. During that time, Anise raised her daughter, Rashara, while taking in a peaceful existence on the unpopulated world. Her agreement with Marissa was that to fulfill the Desmora Prophecy, should she have a child, Anise would wait until a time when the Strykia twins should have acted against the dangers that had befallen the Commonwealth. After 20 years, Anise believed that both Graydon and Allyson had perished. She arranged for Rashara to leave the planet and begin a quest of finding Marissa and then fulfilling the vision that Marissa had seen. A New Peace Concern for her daughter grew in the next couple of years, dating between 1 and 3 ABY. Anise knew if she left Yasirah, it would only be a matter of time until she attracted the attention of the Empire. Leanne Ravyncore, her closest companion, volunteered to venture off-world, find whomever she could, and hopefully locate Rashara. Once located, Leanne vowed to protect her the best she could. Satisfied, Anise agreed. Most of the other Jinsai left with Leanne, leaving Anise alone for the most part. Left to her solitude, Anise continued to live as she had for the last 20 some years, hoping that everything would eventually work out as Marissa had envisioned. Little did Anise know that in the coming year, events came together that would still the worry in her heart. Her nephew, Graydon, having met with Ravyncore and Rashara, took measures to ensure that his mother's side of the family lived on. Graydon not only put Rashara into hiding, but began plans to assist the Commonwealth in their struggle against the Empire. During all this, he also located Taless, still alive after all this time. Reuniting father and daughter first, Graydon went on to relieve Taless of any further duty to the Commonwealth. His final act was to send Taless to Yasirah, have him locate Anise, and then find a out-of-the-way planet in which the two could live out their lives in peace. Taless was able to follow his Lord's orders to the letter, showing Anise that perhaps Marissa's vision had been very true all along. If any further involvement in galactic events occurred for Anise, the information and tales were kept a closely guarded secret. Appearance and Personality Anise was an Antrixian female of average height and build. With her aging slowed by Antrixian Force-user physiology, Anise persisted in her appearance for many years. Anise was very rooted and steadfast in her beliefs in the Force. Constantly calm and very slow to show negative emotions, Anise was a pillar of strength to those around her. Very rarely did she show any contempt or anger. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Gai'din DEXTERITY 3D+1 Acobatics 6D, Dodge 7D+1, Lightsaber 9D+2, Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 8D, Thrown Weapons 6D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien species 5D, Cultures 5D+1, Languages 6D, Planetary Systems 4D+1, Scholar: Jinsai Lore 7D, Survival 6D+1, Willpower 7D MECHANICAL 2D+1 Astrogation 4D+2, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Sensors 5D+1, Space Transports 5D+1, Starship Weapons 5D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 5D+2, Hide 5D, Investigation 6D+1, Persuasion 6D, Search 7D+2, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D+1, Brawling: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 8D+1, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Stamina 6D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, First Aid 5D, Lightsaber Repair 6D+1, Melee Weapon Repair 6D, (A)Melee Weapon Construction 6D+2, Security 4D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 6D+2, Sense 8D, Alter 6D+2 Force Powers: (The following are powers that Anise has displayed. This character may have access to other powers not listed here.) Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Sense Force Alter: Telekinesis Control and Alter: Control and Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense, and Alter: Affect Mind, Battle Meditation Sense and Alter: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with a Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. This character is Force-Sensitive Force Points: 12 Character Points: 23 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters